L'amour d'une mère
by Marie-chan11
Summary: Un ULM calciné,des morceaux de vêtements brûlés nul corps retrouvé : tout porte à croire que Shuuichi Minamino est mort. Seule sa mère écoutant ce que lui dit son cœur, est rongée par l'incertitude, vivant dans l'espoir de revoir son fils.


Série : Yuyu Hakusho

Titre : L'amour d'une mère

Personnages : Shiori Minamino et Kurama

Disclaimer : les personnages de YYH ne m'appartiennent pas, ils font partie de l'œuvre de Yoshihiro Togashi

RAR : Merci beaucoup pour ta review Lucie, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Je suis aussi rassurée du fait que mon idée n'était peut être pas si tordue que cela^^. Comme j'aime les histoires de famille, en voilà une sur Kurama et sa mère. Bisous.

* * *

**L'amour d'une mère**

Tout avait été parfaitement planifié jusqu'au moindre petit détail : il y avait du sang, des morceaux de vêtements déchirés et brûlés, des débris de l'ULM complètement calcinés jonchant le sol afin de faire croire à la mort accidentelle et combien regrettable de Shuuichi Minamino. Cela n'avait pas été bien difficile lorsque celui-ci avait dans ses relations un démon du feu et que lui-même étant un démon ayant plus de mille ans, pouvait supporter des pertes de sang sous le coup desquelles un être humain normal aurait rendu son dernier souffle. Le corps du jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années n'avait pu être retrouvé, dès lors pour toute la famille et pour tous ses amis il était mort sauf pour une personne : sa mère.

Aux obsèques de son jeune garçon, aucune larme n'avait coulé lorsqu'un cercueil vide avait été mis en terre. Tous ceux qui avaient assisté audit enterrement s'en étaient offusqués sauf ceux qui connaissaient la vérité et qui avaient donc du mal à soutenir son regard en lui souhaitant à elle et à sa famille leurs sincères condoléances. Telles étaient les pensées qui agitaient l'esprit des autres, de ceux qui ne savaient pas : etait-ce parce qu'elle n'avait même plus la force de pleurer ? Comment une mère ne pouvait-elle pleurer la perte d'un fils a fortiori lorsqu'il avait été aussi bon, juste et aimé que Shuuichi. Lorsqu'elle avait dit à son mari et à son beau-fils qu'elle ne pleurait pas parce qu'elle était certaine que son fils était toujours vivant, son mari avait posé une main rassurante sur son épaule croyant qu'elle était dans le déni de la réalité en se disant que tout cela finirait par passer, qu'avec le temps, la douleur s'estomperait.

Au contraire, la réalité fut tout autre : Shiori même des années après, se mettait en colère en disant qu'on avait cessé les recherches alors que son fils était là quelque part et devait avoir besoin de soins. Après tout elle était sa mère, qui mieux qu'elle pouvait savoir ce qui était arrivé à son enfant ? Elle ne ressentait nullement le poids qui aurait dû peser sur sa poitrine si son fils était réellement mort. Yusuke et Kuwabara, deux amis de son fils venaient souvent la voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, la même expression coupable sur le visage à chaque fois. Savaient-ils quelque chose qu'elle ignorait, peut être savaient-ils si son fils était vivant et pourquoi il ne revenait pas à la maison ? A cela, son mari lui répondait que cela était parfaitement normal puisque c'étaient eux qui avaient offert à Shuuichi ce voyage solitaire en ULM pour son anniversaire.

Néanmoins, Shiori avait toujours la conviction que quelque chose clochait. Elle se mit à se renfermer sur elle-même pour réfléchir, analysant tout ce qui lui était à portée de mains.

Ses éternels doutes et ce que ce que sa famille prenait pour un déni provoquaient des troubles dans son ménage ainsi qu'avec son voisinage, c'est pourquoi elle se résolut à ne plus partager ses pensées avec personne et attendre que son fils lui revienne.

Une trentaine d'années passèrent ainsi sans que son cœur ne vienne démentir sa conviction. Mis à part les membres de sa famille et quelques amis de son fils, personne ne lui parlait plus de Shuuichi. Les visites de ses deux amis s'étaient par ailleurs espacées : c'était d'abord le brun qui avait cessé de venir le premier puis il avait été suivi cinq ou six années plus tard par le roux.

La vieillesse étant ce qu'elle était, elle finit par tomber malade et à être admise à l'hôpital. Les visites de sa famille lui faisaient bien sûr plaisir mais quand alitée elle laissait son regard se porter à la fenêtre, c'est à une seule personne qu'elle pensait, se demandant si elle viendrait ou non.

Un soir où les perfusions de morphine ne semblaient plus faire effet, elle crut sentir une présence à ses côtés. Cette présence était rassurante, aimante et elle prit sur elle-même pour avoir la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Son inconscient lui souffla qu'i s'agissait de Shuuichi, qu'enfin son enfant bien-aimé lui était revenu. Elle murmura si faiblement son nom qu'il lui sembla impossible que la personne qui était dans la pièce ait pu l'entendre. Néanmoins, elle ressentit et entendit le sursaut de la présence. Elle prit alors sur elle-même pour trouver la force de soulever les paupières.

Un rayon de lune qui passa à travers la fenêtre lui permit de distinguer de manière floue des yeux dorés dans lesquels il y avait à la fois de la tristesse et de la douceur posés sur elle. De stupéfaction, elle sursauta cette fois-ci les yeux grands ouverts, ce qui lui arracha une plainte de douleur. L'apparition posa sa main sur son bras, elle sentit un flux chaud parcourir son corps et calmer la douleur.

Elle reporta alors son attention sur la créature qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Celle-ci était grande, avait les cheveux argentés et deux grands yeux dorés qui la fixaient toujours avec tant d'amour. Elle tendit le bras pour poser sa main sur le visage du yôko afin d'être sûre qu'elle ne délirait pas.

« Shuuichi, c'est bien toi, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne rêve pas… dit-elle en sanglotant. Si tu savais combien j'ai attendu ton retour »

Yôko Kurama recouvrit la main de sa mère avec la sienne et Shiori sentit sur sa main les larmes qui commençaient à couler des yeux dorés. La peine et la douleur qu'ils avaient ressenti en voyant l'état de la personne la plus importante à ses yeux avaient été telles qu'il avait instantanément repris l'apparence de Yôko.

« Maman, maman je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait tant de peine, j'ai cru que ce que je faisais était pour ton bien, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu ne puisses croire en ma mort. »

Sa mère lui sourit en essuyant ses larmes.

« Le monde des ténèbres dont on nous parle à la télé est donc bel et bien réel. Tu sais, je m'en suis un peu douté que tu n'étais pas humain dit-elle avec un rire. Tant de perfection ne pouvait exister chez une personne. »

Kurama émit un son étranglé que sa mère interpréta comme un rire et reprit son apparence humaine dévoilant à sa mère le même corps qu'il avait trente ans auparavant. Ses cheveux rouges avaient un peu poussé lui donnant une majesté encore plus sublime que celle qu'il possédait à trente ans mais ses yeux, eux, n'avaient absolument pas changé aux yeux de sa mère : il s'agissait toujours de deux émeraudes luisant d'amour tant elles étaient pures.

« Tu n'as absolument pas changé mon chéri, tu es toujours aussi beau. Voilà donc la raison de ton départ. J'ai fini par m'en douter en voyant tes amis Yusuke et Kuwabara. Yusuke ne vieillissait pas du tout au même rythme que son meilleur ami, j'imagine que c'est pour cela qu'il a cessé ses visites beaucoup plus tôt. Qu'es-tu exactement alors ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais ! Humain ou pas, tu restes le fils que j'ai élevé et que j'ai aimé pendant toutes ces années. !

Je suis ce que l'on appelle un kitsuné, un démon-renard qui a une longévité beaucoup plus supérieure à celle des humains. J'avais déjà vécu plus de mille ans avant que traqué, je ne sois obligé de me réincarner en humain.

Je comprends. J'espère avoir pu te faire ressentir tout l'amour que j'avais pour toi et que tu as pris plaisir à mener cette existence. Merci d'être revenu avant que je ne quitte ce monde, je peux à présent mourir en paix. Merci de m'avoir révélé la vérité.

Maman, n'aie pas un seul doute sur ton éducation, tu m'as rendu plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été…Maman, si tu le souhaites, j'ai les moyens de te soigner, de faire en sorte que tu vives encore au moins une dizaine d'années. Pense à ton mari, à mon demi-frère qui ont encore tant besoin de toi. »

La vieille femme secoua doucement la tête.

« Non Shuuichi, un monde dans lequel tu n'as pas été durant toutes ces années a été suffisamment éprouvant pour moi. De plus, que diraient les gens si une personne au seuil de la mort revenait à la vie ? Chaque homme a son destin, et le mien est de mourir au mieux dans les quelques jours qui vont suivre.

-Je comprends souffla Kurama. Je t'aime maman dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur son front tout en lui caressant les cheveux ne pouvant empêcher un flot de larmes s'écouler, mouillant le visage de sa mère.

-Je t'aime aussi chéri, j'espère que l'on se retrouvera dans l'autre monde quand ton heure sera venue bien qu'à présent je sois encore plus certaine de devoir patienter de longues années encore. »

Kurama ne démentit pas, ne souhaitant pas dire à sa mère qu'avec un passé comme le sien, il serait très étonnant qu'il soit réparti dans le même monde par les instances célestes.

C'était une leçon qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier : une mère ne regarde jamais son enfant avec les yeux mais toujours avec son cœur. Voilà pourquoi elle avait été capable de le reconnaître sous sa forme de Yôko.

Il lui teint la main jusqu'au dernier instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de voir son esprit s'élever au-dessus de son corps, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui envoya un baiser de la main avant de s'évaporer dans les airs.

**Rahh j'ai horreur des death fics. Encore une soudaine inspiration qui a jailli de mes insomnies^^ J'espère que cela vous a plu. **


End file.
